2007-2008 Flow Cytometry Core Utilization Report[unreadable] Encompassing July 2007- June 2008[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] PI - Fellow (or staff/student) [unreadable] (Note records are kept by PI and trainee names rather than by project) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Adelstein - Kim[unreadable] Adelstein - Shmist[unreadable] Adelstein - Wang[unreadable] [unreadable] Barrett - Melenhorst (L)[unreadable] [unreadable] Beaven - Qiao[unreadable] [unreadable] Boehm - Ding[unreadable] Boehm - Ma[unreadable] Boehm - Mellad[unreadable] [unreadable] Burg - Gallazzini[unreadable] [unreadable] Cannon - Blum[unreadable] Cannon - Patibandla[unreadable] Cannon - Glaser[unreadable] [unreadable] Childs - Arrington[unreadable] Childs - Berg[unreadable] Childs - Gormley[unreadable] Childs - Lopez[unreadable] Childs - Lundqvist[unreadable] Childs - Ramanathan[unreadable] Childs - Rao[unreadable] Childs - Su[unreadable] Childs - Yokoyama[unreadable] Childs - Vasu[unreadable] [unreadable] Dunbar - Metais[unreadable] [unreadable] Epstein - Mitchell[unreadable] [unreadable] Finkel - Lee[unreadable] Finkel - Schieke[unreadable] Finkel - Wu[unreadable] [unreadable] Gladwin (pig CECs)[unreadable] Gladwin - Wood[unreadable] [unreadable] Greene - Lovaas[unreadable] Greene - Park[unreadable] Greene - Xiaong[unreadable] [unreadable] Hammer - McCroskey[unreadable] [unreadable] Hwang - Ma[unreadable] Hwang - Matsumoto[unreadable] Hwang -Sung[unreadable] [unreadable] Kato -Tailor (L)[unreadable] [unreadable] Kotin - Kolisnychenko[unreadable] Kotin - Li[unreadable] Kruth - Anzinger[unreadable] [unreadable] Karacsonyi[unreadable] [unreadable] Leonard - Joon (L)[unreadable] Leonard - Kim[unreadable] Leonard - Liao[unreadable] [unreadable] Levine - Lam[unreadable] Levine - Man[unreadable] Levine - Wu[unreadable] [unreadable] McCoy - Tatlici[unreadable] McCoy - Gourley[unreadable] [unreadable] Michelson - Busser[unreadable] Michelson - Kim[unreadable] [unreadable] Mitchel - Washington[unreadable] [unreadable] Mohiuddin - Singh[unreadable] [unreadable] Moss - Atsushi[unreadable] Moss - Cai[unreadable] Moss - Citterio[unreadable] Moss - El-Chemaley[unreadable] Moss- Kasamatu[unreadable] Moss - Pacheco[unreadable] [unreadable] Mukoyama[unreadable] [unreadable] Nabel - Beers[unreadable] Nabel - Cimato[unreadable] [unreadable] Nirenberg - Rovescalli[unreadable] Nirenberg - Ivanov[unreadable] [unreadable] Orlic - Perry [unreadable] Orlic - Song[unreadable] [unreadable] Pohl - Chakraborty[unreadable] Pohl - Masson[unreadable] [unreadable] Remaley - Knapper[unreadable] Remaley - Washington[unreadable] [unreadable] Sack - Bao[unreadable] Sack - Edward[unreadable] Sack - Gordon[unreadable] Sack - Joseph[unreadable] Sack - Pagel[unreadable] Sack - Pang[unreadable] Sack - Schwartz[unreadable] [unreadable] Sloand[unreadable] [unreadable] Solomon[unreadable] Solomon - Chen[unreadable] [unreadable] Song - Herndon[unreadable] [unreadable] Tisdale - Washington[unreadable] [unreadable] Wong[unreadable] [unreadable] Waterman - Kuo[unreadable] Waterman - Thievessen[unreadable] [unreadable] Wiestner (L)[unreadable] [unreadable] Young - Calado[unreadable] Young - Cooper[unreadable] Young - Feng (L)[unreadable] Young - Yao[unreadable] [unreadable] Zhao - Cui[unreadable] Zhao - Wei